The present invention relates to a radio frequency (RF) connector, and particularly to an RF connector having an electrical switch which can be safely engaged with a plug contact thereof.
Today, the density of electrical elements in a computer is getting higher and higher, so electrical elements received therein, such as RF connectors, must be effectively designed so as to make the best of the limited space within the computer. A conventional RF connector comprises an insulative cylindrical housing having a body section, which has a fairly high profile, a conductive shield enclosing the housing, and a switch contact and a fixed contact, both of which are retained in the housing, and in their normally closed state, contact with one another. The switch contact comprises a resilient cantilever contacting arm extending upwardly and being received in the body section of the housing. However, if the height of the body section of the housing is reduced, the cantilever arm of the switch contact must be correspondingly reduced which results in the contacting arm not having enough resilience to safely support mating between the contacting arm and a plug contact of a plug connector. As a result, the contacting arm can be easily deformed, thereby, adversely affecting the conductive contact.
Hence, an improved RF electrical connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.